Of pearls and rubies
by kiraras
Summary: In this place called Heaven, Tenpou leads Goujun to see the true worth and freedom of his existence.
1. Prologue

Of pearls and rubies

Disclaimer: All characters do not belong to me, they belongs to Kazuya Minekura

" h"=thoughts

'h'=speech

Whenever Goujun was awake, it was like he was made of pearls and rubies, all toughness and shine. However, when he was asleep, Goujun looked as innocent and naïve as Goku, even if he was far from it.

"So pretty…" A young Marshall threaded his fingers through the strands of silver hair that shone like a cluster of pearls in the moonlight. Although Goujun would kill Tenpou for saying this, the dragon king was actually quite feminine.

Tenpou was never quite sure what Goujun was thinking, and he was pretty sure the feeling was reciprocated. It was only natural, after all, they were both enigmas in this boring, repetitive place called Heaven.

A commander of the armies that was more demon than god.

An eccentric Marshall that locked himself into his room with only his books for company.

Both wore masks to hide their thoughts.

Both were in positions of power.

Both were pawns to the Jade Emperor.

The difference was, however, that Goujun was fragile at heart, while Tenpou, _**was not.**_

It showed, in the faint rings under the commanders eyes. It showed, in the way his hand trembled whenever he read a report about a dead or MIA soldier. It showed in the way he spoke afterwards, the flat,dead tone of voice. It showed in his ruby eyes when he looked upon Nataku Taishi. And it showed now, In his slumber, when tears ran down those pale cheeks.

Tenpou would be there to wipe those tears away.

Always.

Whether Goujun wanted him or not.

In the dead of the night a young man stole out of his superior's bedroom.

In the dead of the night a dragon stared, confused, at the closed door of his quarters.

The cracks were starting to become more evident.

Even Kenren had confronted Goujun about his behaviour.

Goujun had brushed Kenren off.

The scaled skin under his eyes now looked faintly indigo. It was obvious something was wrong with the ever-stoic commander of the army.

Tenpou stared at the dragon king- now sleeping face-first on his desk.'You never learn, do you…'

'Excuse me, Goujun-san?'

'Tenpou Gensui_, what_ are you two doing in my private quarters?'

'Well, you see, everyone's(Me and Kenren-the others wouldn't give a crap) getting worried about your behaviour, so I came to check up on you!'

Red eyes narrowed distrustfully, and pearly white skin tensed. Tenpou couldn't help it, he started to laugh.

'Goujun, you look like a female trying to protect her virginity.'

'Tenpou Gensui. I would like you to get the fuck out of my room right** now**.'

Suddenly, Tenpou was serious.' Goujun, you were crying in your sleep.'

' Don't be stupid, you idiot! Why would I cry!'

'… Very well, Goujun, if you choose to deny yourself, I won't stop you. Just be warned, if you bottle everything inside, someday, you _**will**_ burst,and it will **not **be pretty.'

Goujun listened to the retreating footsteps, before sighing and looking away.

''I… am a fool"

'Well well, looks like something interesting is finally going to happen… I was getting bored.'

Konzen was worried about Tenpou. Now, one might think such a feat beyond the aristocratic Konzen Douji-sama, but yes, he was worried.

The sun stepped into the night to see what had caught a stars attention, and found the lonely moon.

san- away of casually addressing a person you are on equal or higher terms with.

sama- a way of addressing a person of importance or rank that is higher than your own.

Thanks for reading! Please R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Baaaaack!

It's so obvious to anyone who pays attention. Those dull red eyes, the slugged movements…

But Tenpou Gensui was not paying attention. He was on the field subjugating demons and upholding the peace of Heaven.

He had never regretted upholding 'peace' more.

But he was not there, so instead, it was a golden-haired man and his ward that watched the dragon's body deteriorate. It was Konzen and Goku who found the silver-haired man collapsed in a corner. And it was Konzen and Goku who carried the worryingly light man into the hospital.

Ruby eyes opened, golden pupils starred out at the stark whiteness of the room.

Goujun stared at the scowling man. 'Where is Tenpou?' was all he could bring himself to say.

'Not here'

'Ah…' "I see…"

'Someone once told me unchanging things were boring'

That peaked his interest 'Is that so?'

' To change is to live, only dead things don't change.'

Red eyes looked away "So now I am both dead and boring…"

'Are you alive, Goujun-sama?''If not, then live. If only for Tenpou's sake'

"Ten…pou's?"

Just then, a flying ball of brown hair and chains tackled the Konzen, destroying the peace of the white room by screaming at the top of his lungs:

'NE NE,KONZEEEEN! I'M HUNGRY! LET'S GO GET SOME FOOOD!'

'BAKASARU! Can't you see we're busy?! And we just ate lunch a few minutes ago!'

And despite how crap Goujun's body felt at the moment, he laughed.

'Eh? Isn't that the pretty nee-chan we picked up on our way here? Has she woken up?'

So much for being happy.

In the end, Konzen treated them to lunch(Or second-lunch, in Goku's case). They ate it in the walls of the white room. During that time, Goujun managed to break Goku of the belief that **he** was a** she**. His dignity and pride ,however, didn't quite recover(No thanks to the smirk and snickers of one Konzen Douji).

Then Goku went out to 'play with Ken-nii-chan' and Konzen and Goujun were once again alone.

'Sooo… will you live?'

'That is a difficult question to answer, Konzen-san.'

'Don't worry, I get told I'm a difficult man quite a lot by the kuso baba. So, will you?'

'I have no wish to be unchanging and dead. So I will try…to live.'

'That's all I need to know. Now, time to get to that bakasaru before he causes any trou-'

'_**HEEERETIC CHIIIIIIIIIILD!'**_

Golden hair swished, heels clacked on the floor as Konzen ran, cursing Goku with as many swearwords as he knew(quite a lot).

In the hospital, red eyes shone with a light that had been stamped out before by politics and duty. Pale lips curved into an amused smile. Perhaps living wouldn't be quite as hard as he had thought.

Goujun was bedridden for 2 more days, and was allowed to leave(thankfully) before either Kenren or Tenpou came back. During those two days, Goku came and went, calling him Nee-chan. And Goujun would think "What an annoying (innocent) child, he's so wild (precious)." And so time came and went, as Goujun started to live.

Until Tenpou came back.

It was when Goujun was looking through paperwork, so at least the situation did not start off embarrassing. Too bad that couldn't be said of afterwards.

'Ah, Kenren Taisho, Tenpou Gensui ,I expect a full report of everything that happened on this mission.'

'Hai, Hai, Wakarimashita.'

A perfectly normal conversation for the commander of the Western Army to be having with his subordinates. Then trouble came rolling his way.

'Nee-chan! Nee-chan!, Come play with me!'

Things went downhill from there.

The first one to break the silence left in the wake of Goku's demand was Kenren. And that was with sputtering laughter.

'N-Nee-chan?! ' At this point Kenren was close to rolling on the ground with laughter. 'Well Goujun, my man, who would have known , you're a hot chick!

Pink dusted scaled white skin, as two hands formed two fists.

And then Tenpou started to chuckle.

Goujun couldn't help it, walking out on them like that. Didn't stomp, didn't scream, didn't yell, just walked out. And yet this simple act in itself was enough to silence the two laughing men.

He walked past Goku, who was staring at him with large golden eyes that marked him as a monster, and yet still filled with the innocence and naiveté of a young child.

He walked past Konzen, who glanced at him with confusion thinly veiled with indifference.

But Goujun didn't take notice any of these things as he walked to his quarters, servants scurrying out of his way. For his mind was focused on one thing. That was the instant Tenpou had wordlessly teamed up with Kenren to mock him,_**HIM!**_

"_Traitortraitortraitortraitortraitortraitortraitort raitor"_

Was the litany going through his mind as he opened the door to his quarters.

"Could it truly be called betrayal, though, when there was no trust to begin with?"

Were his thoughts as he walked to his bed. And as he lay on the bed he tried to tell himself to _get a grip_, as this was not the first time something like this had happened. The gods were not kind to those not of their own. So why was he so upset? (_Perhaps he wanted Tenpou to care)_Why did he feel so betrayed? (_Perhaps he thought Tenpou __**had**__ cared_)Why, why, WHY?!(_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps)_

The Dragon King laid his head in his arms and closed his eyes. Perhaps sleep would give him answers, or at least reprieve.

A stealthy figure cut through The Dragon King's palace, hiding from inquisitive eyes that would otherwise seek him out. The reason Tenpou was doing this? To apologise to the dragon king.

Konzen had chewed them out quite soundly after he got the full details from Goku. But the way he looked at Tenpou… it seemed almost disappointed. Which was exactly why he was here, for _Konzen_, not guilt, looking through this giant palace where Goujun might not even be .

Then Tenpou walked through a doorway-closing the door behind him-and came face to face with the sleeping dragon king.

'Jiroushin?'

'Hai, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama?'

'_This_ is where it gets interesting.'

**Nee-chan= big sister**

**Nii-chan= big brother**

**Hai=yes**

**Wakarimashite=I understand**

**Please R&R**


End file.
